<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cat vs squirrel by WisdomPearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540452">cat vs squirrel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomPearl/pseuds/WisdomPearl'>WisdomPearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Party, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Caring Minho, Consensual, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lots of nicknames, M/M, Nicknames, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, aphrodisiac use, bareback, chan just vibing, chan's giving gifts everyone and no one asked for, doongie - Freeform, introvert jisung, jisung's first time, minsung - Freeform, rip salad, slightly paranoid minho, taking pictures kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomPearl/pseuds/WisdomPearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan was getting fed up from Jisung's little rambles about his crush, so he decided to put together a little plan to shove them into each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cat vs squirrel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wash your hands wash your hands wash your hands wash your hands</p><p>Minho just has a crap ton of nicknames for Jisung.</p><p>Jisung just wants his dick.</p><p>This be my first full smut, don't kill me please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung didn't like to meet people. In fact, it was a wonder that Chan had somehow weaved his way through that large barrier Jisung set up. But just because the squirrel boy (as his friends called him) was a hardcore introvert, it didn't prevent his heart from being unknowingly stolen by someone. And oh boy, that was a journey of self-discovery.</p><p>Jisung had only figured out that he found guys attractive days after he had fallen for the local extrovert, Minho. After coming to conclusion that he was gay (with Chan's help), Jisung had found himself trying to get to know more people, and little by little, he hoped that Minho would approach him first, somehow. Whenever he encountered Minho, he always had the urge to introduce himself, but usually hid behind a shelf or just walked away. Even making slight eye contact had him fully red and stuttering as he tried to talk about it with Chan. He swears that Chan must be tired of him already. And, well, he was right.</p><p>Chan wasn't the most popular person in the community, but he did associate himself with a lot of friend groups, and had gotten himself an invitation to Minho's birthday party. But when he had unlocked the door to their apartment, he found Jisung reading a similar invitation. It turns out that they had already gotten an invitation in the mail. Jisung was skeptical: how did Minho even know they existed? The extrovert wasn't one to invite just anyone. But Jisung was elated either way.</p><p>"Jisung, I thought you weren't too excited about parties. Is because Minho's gonna be-"</p><p>"No! I just thought, you know, it would be nice to get to know some people."</p><p>Chan tilted his head with a slight smile. He never thought that the most introverted person he knew would say something like that. Minho's presence had changed Jisung's mindset, and Chan felt like a third wheel every time Jisung ranted about him. "I'm sure you'll get to know Minho, right?"</p><p>Jisung grinned, his gaze shifting downwards, "Like he'll spend THAT much time on me. I'm just another person at the party, I'm sure he invited others that he's interested in."</p><p>"Oh for God's sake, stop beating yourself up." Chan wrapped a heavy arm around Jisung's neck, "Let's choose an outfit for you, and then go eat something, 'kay?"</p><p>-+-*oof a timeskip cuz im lazy*-+-</p><p>"Chan, Jisung, you guys made it!"</p><p>The party was tamer than Jisung had seen on TV. There weren't strobing lights, blaring music, dark rooms, or even alcohol. In fact, Jisung was surprised that Minho hadn't even taken out beer. He always thought that the extrovert would drink even a little bit at a party everyone was pretty hyped about. But the party was crowded with people standing around and chatting with others, holding cups of fruit punch and lemonade, hip-hop music playing softly in the background.</p><p>Jisung had successfully but not intentionally located Minho, and proceeded to go to the other side of the apartment by sitting down at the couch, sinking into the cushion. There weren't many people hanging around the living room since they mostly congregated around the kitchen, refilling their cups every ten minutes.</p><p>A cat had jumped onto the couch next to Jisung, laying down and purring softly. The cat blinked a couple of times before staring intently at Jisung. The squirrel boy slowly stuck out a hand towards the cat, who didn't move. Jisung awkwardly started to pet the cat's head, who seemed to accept it quietly. Jisung started to scratch her neck, smiling softly as he observed the cat's facial expressions. </p><p>"I see Doongie likes you."</p><p>Jisung was startled and had stopped petting the cat as a reaction, who leapt off the couch and disappeared behind the wall corner. Minho chuckled, "Oops, looks like she just wanted alone time with you." Minho plopped himself down next to Jisung. Jisung had considered making the gap between them bigger, but decided not to be rude. He instead averted his gaze to his knees, replying, "So, is Doongie your only cat?"</p><p>Minho leaned backwards, looking up at the ceiling fan, "No, but she is the brattiest, if I had to give her an adjective. I have two other cats, Soonie and Dori. I can tell you which one is which, but they seem to have run off somewhere. Don't worry, they'll come out one day, probably when most people have left." Minho looked at Jisung, who made eye contact with the other, "Still, having Doongie come up to you when she probably hasn't seen you before is a miracle. She probably sprinkled some luck onto you or something. She doesn't approach a lot of people."</p><p>Jisung scratched the back of his head, “Really? Lucky me.”</p><p>Minho only smiled, “Well, lucky for you of course, because I think you just piqued my interest.”</p><p>“Ah, really? How so?”</p><p>“Mm, lots of reasons. But, it looks like the party is about to end. Care to stay longer? I don’t mind at all, and I’ll make dinner.”</p><p>Jisung was shocked. It wasn’t everyday that your crush just talks to you for an entire social gathering, much less invites you to stay longer. Although Jisung had second thoughts, he decided to stick with his gut feeling. Surely, it was just for a talk, he assured himself: Jisung didn’t want any high hopes, “Alright, I’ll go tell Chan.”</p><p>The Australian was waiting by the door, arms crossed and a smirk spread across his face, “Well, lover boy? Looks like you spent the whole time with Minho over there.”</p><p>Jisung smiled, “And I’ll be staying for a bit longer.”</p><p>Chan’s eyes widened at the response, “Seriously?! Wow, that was quick. See? I told you to give it a shot, and it worked.” He then stuck out an arm towards Jisung, his fingers wrapped around the handle of a small gift bag. Jisung tilted his head in confusion, “What’s that?”</p><p>“A little gift for Minho’s birthday. Figured you wouldn’t be able to decide what to give him besides your heart, which you had given to him a long time ago. Think about it as a joint gift: I bought it and you’ll give it, right?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah, sure! I’ll be sure he gets it.”</p><p>“Alright, well, I’m outta here. Have fun with Minho, lover boy.” And before Jisung could confront Chan about the new nickname, he had already left.</p><p>Minho walked up to Jisung, hands in his pockets. He peered over Jisung’s shoulder, “Oh? What’s that?”</p><p>Jisung turned around, handing the small gift bag to the older, “Your birthday present. Courtesy of Chan and I.”</p><p>“I see.” Minho accepted the gift, walking towards the kitchen island to open it. “Hey, you can go anywhere you wanna. Bathroom’s on the right, my room’s on the left. Make yourself at home.”</p><p>Jisung nodded and turned to look around. The bathroom was nicely accentuated with beauty products and makeup, some of which Jisung had no idea existed. Setting spray? Bronzer? Jisung hadn’t even owned anything more than a concealer. The bathroom had looked like it wasn’t even used, and Jisung felt quite overwhelmed.</p><p>God, he and Minho had basically the same apartment, how does Minho make his look more like a manor while Jisung struggled to polish a fucking spoon? He blamed it on Chan, who only came out of his studio to eat and go to the bathroom, but he took it back when he remembered that Chan can cook.</p><p>Jisung turned around, making sure to close the door gently. He proceeded towards the bedroom, Minho’s bedroom. He felt a little guilty as he stepped into the room, knowing that someone worked so effortlessly to make his apartment nice and tidy while Jisung’s resembled a dumpster.</p><p>The bedsheets were tucked into the mattress in an inhuman way, no creases or wrinkles, until one of Minho’s cats leapt onto the bed, observing Jisung’s every move. It wasn’t Doongie, it was a slightly smaller one with darker fur.</p><p>Minho’s desk was very much the opposite of Jisung's, the table clean and polished. The few pencil cups that were filled to the edge with writing utensils and what seemed to be paintbrushes were set neatly in a little compartment on the side. Textbooks stood proud and tall in a bookshelf like area. Papers were stacked neatly and set aside into a corner of the table, and a laptop was perched in the center of the desk. </p><p>Perhaps the only thing that seemed human was the nightstand, which had a lamp in the middle of it and a phone charger. It also seemed to hold a stack of magazines and books, titles that Jisung could recognize. The nightstand had a drawer that Jisung didn’t dare open, after all, he wasn’t consciously okay with snooping around after Minho had welcomed him into his home.</p><p>The closet was open however, and Jisung peered inside to see bundles of what seemed to be clothes. Jisung counted about seven of them, fascinated at knowing someone who still used bundles instead of clothing hangers. Jisung didn’t feel like judging, but he thought it was quite funny for some reason.</p><p>Jisung sat on the bed, staring back at the cat, who did nothing but blink a couple of times. Soon, Doongie had joined in on the awkwardness, rubbing against Jisung’s ankle. Jisung was startled for a bit, but relaxed when he saw the familiar cat. Jisung noticed the third cat, who sat in the corner of the room next to the closet. She seemed to be skeptical of the squirrel boy, but didn’t seem to want to interact. Jisung could relate.</p><p>“Jeez, looks like everyone likes you.” Minho had leaned against the doorway, smiling at Jisung, “The one on the bed is Dori, the youngest cat. You already know Doongie, and the one in the corner is Soonie, the oldest. Soonie isn’t the type to stare at strangers, she usually walks away. Dori, well, she seems to trust you for some reason. See the way she slowly blinks? It’s a sign that she trusts you.”</p><p>Jisung felt quite flustered, knowing that Minho’s cats had already accepted him. Maybe it was their similar introvert vibes, but Jisung immediately put that off as ridiculous.</p><p>Minho stepped aside as Soonie walked out the door, “Well, Soonie just might need some more time to get to know you well. Also, it’s feeding time for them.” And right on time, Dori had leapt off the bed and sauntered out, with Doongie following right after. Minho chuckled as Doongie glared at him, closing the door as Doongie walked out of sight.</p><p>Oh great, Jisung thought, now I’m alone in an apartment with Minho, not to mention the bedroom of all places. Jisung felt a little guilty having such thoughts, but nevertheless, it was still a thought.<br/>
Minho had joined Jisung, sitting on the bed next to him, “Feeling a bit awkward?”</p><p>Jisung was lost for words, but managed to squeeze some words out, “I don’t know anymore.” Jisung mentally facepalmed. What kind of reply was that? Oh well, it was already too late to go back. God, he wished that he had the power to go back in time.</p><p>“I opened the gift. Do you know what’s inside?” Minho held up the opened gift bag.</p><p>Jisung thought this was a strange question to ask. Who opens a gift and then asks the sender if they know what was inside. But, Jisung was curious as to what Chan had put inside such a small bag, “Not really, Chan was the one who bought and wrapped it.”</p><p>Minho silently ushered for Jisung to take it and look inside. Awkwardly taking the gift bag, he looked inside, losing his breath and cognitive thinking as he processed what was inside.</p><p>Minho looked at Jisung curiously, “So, Chan was the one who bought and wrapped this?”</p><p>Jisung took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and setting the gift bag to the side between them.</p><p>Jisung was going to kill Chan.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m sure he was tired or something, maybe he gave me the wrong gift bag or something.”</p><p>Minho turned the gift bag around, “Well, I don’t know, it says ‘To Minho, From Jisung’ and then on the bottom, it says ‘Have fun!’. You sure this is an accident?”</p><p>“I don’t know anymore.” And with that, Jisung laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “What I do know is that I’m going to kill Chan for basically making me give you condoms and lube.”</p><p>Minho chuckled, “You look cute when you’re mad.”</p><p>Jisung hadn’t even heard Minho properly, letting out a weak, “Thanks.”</p><p>Minho laid down on his side, staring directly at Jisung, “So, what should I do with an entire unopened box of condoms and a bottle of lube?”</p><p>Jisung looked at Minho, “Excuse me?”</p><p>The other smirked, “I mean, it’s a lovely gift. I’m sure Chan intended for me to use it. Have any idea how?”</p><p>Jisung sat up, “Hey, I’m not sure what you’re talking about-”</p><p>“Chan told me everything.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, and then Jisung stuttered, “Wh-What?”<br/>
Minho sat up and grabbed Jisung’s shoulders, pushing him down onto the bed, “I said,” Minho leaned closer, “Chan told me everything.”</p><p>Jisung could barely breathe, “Everything?”</p><p>“Everything.”</p><p>Jisung looked to the side, away from Minho’s gaze, “And what? You’re disgusted? Or even worse, you want to use me and then throw me away?”</p><p>“Jisung.”</p><p>“If you don’t like me, then just say so!”</p><p>“Sungie!”</p><p>Jisung visibly flinched at the nickname. But, strangely, he liked the nickname--Jesus Christ, he was about to have an aneurysm. </p><p>Minho let go of Jisung, sitting up at the same time as the other. Minho’s hands were clasped together as the older looked downwards, “Actually, I’ve noticed you a while ago. I wasn’t sure if I was overthinking things, but I decided to invite you over to find out.” Minho looked up, “Well, long story short...ah, this is kinda embarrassing...I love you. A lot, actually.”</p><p>Well, Jisung expected a light-hearted chat, not a mutual confession. He fidgeted in his place, and then softly asked, “You, love me? Why?”</p><p>Minho gulped nervously, “You’re, not like others. You don’t try to come onto me every time I go out, and your laugh just makes me smile in a way I didn’t even know was possible. I, I think you’re a wonderful person, and that’s mainly what attracted me to you.”</p><p>Jisung could barely keep himself together when Minho asked the same question, “I...think you’re so handsome and kind and perfect, and there’s not really anyone else like you. You made me want to talk to more people, you made me want to leave my apartment and go out into the world. I guess it’s kind of creepy, but I feel something within me whenever I see you.”</p><p>Minho was dead silent, which scared Jisung until Minho winced a bit, “Dammit…”</p><p>Jisung’s face fell until he noticed that Minho was mentally focused on his crotch, his legs crossed and his knuckles white with pressure. Jisung observed his face, noticing that his ears were tinged pink.</p><p>“Are...Are you okay?” Jisung knew it was a futile question, but there wasn’t really much of a choice that he really had. Walking out of the room or speaking his thoughts would’ve made a worse result.</p><p>“Hey, Jisung, are you clean”</p><p>Jisung could barely believe his ears, “What?! What kind of question is that?”</p><p>Minho winced again, “Please, just answer the question.”</p><p>Jisung painfully looked away, “Yeah, I’m clean”</p><p>“Great, so am I,” Minho looked up, spreading his legs a little wider, “how would you feel about an unorthodox date?”</p><p>Jisung swallowed his spit, trying to calm down before answering, “So, you’re hard, am I right?”</p><p>“Pretty much. I know this is forward, but damn, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to embrace you.”</p><p>Jisung made eye contact with Minho, “You sure you want this?”</p><p>Minho eyed the gift bag that was innocently laid out between them, “Well, looks like Chan would’ve wanted this.” Minho stuck a hand into the bag, pulling out the box and reading the labels, “Shit, it’s too small.”</p><p>Jisung wanted to hit Minho. And well, he did.</p><p>“Oi! Why did you hit me?”</p><p>“Don’t scare me!” Jisung snatched the box and read the size, “This says L! L, for large! You can’t tell me that it gets bigger than that!”</p><p>“Wanna find out?” Minho smirked.</p><p>Jisung was at a loss for words. He resisted to imagine it, “Well, how would you know your size, pretty boy?”</p><p>Minho leaned backwards onto his hands, “Well, you can say that I was curious.”</p><p>“You aren’t serious.”</p><p>“Well, why don’t we find out together?”</p><p>Jisung was still able to barely process that Minho was leaning towards the “let’s do it” option. It all went so fast, but he figured that one way or another, he’d find himself doing it. At least, for now...maybe he could have his time of bliss. And maybe Minho was serious about wanting him that badly, but alas, Jisung could only wait and see what happens.</p><p>Jisung took the bottle of lube and threw it at Minho, who caught it with ease, “Use this, unless you want me to castrate you and feed your dick to your cats.”</p><p>Minho raised his hands to the side of his head and chuckled, “Jeez, so harsh. Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll make sure you’re satisfied.”</p><p>Jisung still couldn’t believe anything that was happening, mentally wondering what he had gotten himself into as Minho gently pushed his shoulder down onto the bed. Jisung looked dead into Minho’s eyes, who had hovered over the younger.</p><p>Minho looked to the side, licking his lips, “Jesus Christ, it feels like I shouldn’t be doing this, especially because it’s your first time, and you’re only doing this because I have a boner.”</p><p>Jisung impulsively grabbed Minho’s neck with his right hand and brought it down closer, “Dammit, if I didn’t want this, I would’ve kicked you by now. I’m not fragile, I can take it. I may be a bottom, but I’m still a man.”</p><p>Minho hesitated, before smiling and pecking the other’s lips, “You’re so cute.”</p><p>“And you’re hot.” Jisung laughed, “But seriously, I’m getting painfully hard right now, so stop stalling already, or I’ll punch you.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, just giving you enough time to opt whenever you want to, because it’ll be hard to leave when I get started.”</p><p>Jisung nervously chuckled, “Thanks for the heads-up, pretty boy.”</p><p>“No problem.” Minho tugged lightly at Jisung’s shirt, “Care to undress, princess? In the meantime, I’ll try to use the condom you gave me and tell you if it fits.”</p><p>Jisung was almost sick and tired of the multitude of nicknames he had been given in a day, but the way Minho had said them, well, Jisung forgave his teasing, “Sure, we’ll both find out just how big your-”</p><p>Minho had already taken his shirt off, Jisung doing the same a few seconds later. But jisung had stopped mid-sentence, because he had unfortunately overlocked the detail that the extrovert was also a dancer, and dancers had good bodies. Jisung had forgotten this for a bit, shocked at Minho’s toned abs and perfect frame. Minho had noticed Jisung’s insecurity, and cupped Jisung’s cheek, “Ah, I’m sorry. I’ll put it back on. It must make you uncomfortable, huh?”</p><p>Jisung stopped Minho, “No, it’s okay, it was just, put off-guard.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Jisung smiled sweetly, “I’ll get used to it, so don’t worry. I told you, I’m not fragile.”</p><p>Minho started to unbuckle his jeans after throwing the shirt to the carpeted floor, “Alright, alright, don’t kick me. I got you.”</p><p>Jisung had already taken his own jeans off, leaving only his boxers, which accented the tent that had formed underneath. Minho had soon fully undressed and Jisung started feeling a ball of nervousness as he saw Minho’s dick, “Well, princess, like what you see? Don’t worry, it’ll look even better when I bury into you down to the hilt.”</p><p>Jisung looked away, his cheeks flushed light red, “Just, see if the condom fits, asshole.”</p><p>Minho smirked, picking at the opening of the box, “Alright, angel, but don’t look surprised if it doesn’t fit.”</p><p>“If it doesn’t fit, don’t expect me to be able to swallow the whole damn thing.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Minho ripped the packet open with his teeth, throwing the small packet onto the edge of the bed and attempting to wrap it over the tip, “Ah, see? The opening is too small.”</p><p>Jisung scoffed silently, “Alright, hot stuff, I get it, you’re huge, moving on. You’re clean, right?”</p><p>“Yup, just as clean as you can get. And, alright, I get it, I get it. Got any kinks?”</p><p>Jisung thought for a moment, blushing from embarrassment, “I...can you take pictures of me? You know, while it’s all going on? I just think...well...I find it arousing. Of course, only if you promise not to share them with anyone.”</p><p>Minho smiled sweetly, retrieving his phone from the nightstand, “Of course, precious. Besides,” He cupped Jisung’s cheeks, stroking the soft skin, “I don’t anyone else seeing you get wrecked other than me.”</p><p>“What about you, Minho? Any kinks?”</p><p>“Mmm, I don’t know, baby. I like calling you sweet nicknames, so maybe that’s something? Just, if you can be a good boy and moan for me, I’ll be more than happy. Ah, safeword?”</p><p>Jisung thought about it, “How about Doongie?”</p><p>“I don’t think she’ll appreciate that.”</p><p>Jisung laughed, “Alright, what about mint?”</p><p>“That works.”</p><p>Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck, “Alright, Minho. How about we get it started? I’m dying to have you right now.”</p><p>Mino said nothing, leaning his head in towards the crook of Jisung’s neck and breathing slow, hot air onto his skin. Jisung expected the sensation on his lips instead of his neck, so he naturally gasped. Mino seemed to enjoy his reaction and moved up towards the back of his ear, exhaling more. The atmosphere had become hot and Jisung was living for it.</p><p>Minho silently moved his head to face Jisung and swiped his tongue across his top lip. Jisung had faltered in a mini panic, not expecting such a response, but he parted his mouth slightly, immersing himself in their amplified heartbeats. Minho had taken initiative, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth. He connected their lips like puzzle pieces and let his tongue do the work.</p><p>Jisung had already become a flustered mess, just realizing that his crush was French kissing him. Jisung decided to join the dance, moving his tongue as well. It was awkward at first, but he had figured out Minho’s pattern and started to do something similar. Jisung had started to slowly sink into the soft pillow, more than he thought was possible, but the only thought he had was Minho.</p><p>After what seemed like a few seconds, Minho had detached himself. Jisung wanted more, but he was more excited about what Minho planned next. They could feel each other’s soft pants as they smiled in ecstasy. Minho had leaned in again, but this time he aimed lower and to the side.</p><p>Minho slowly kissed the down the side of Jisung’s neck, reveling in the symphony that Jisung had created with his soft whimpers. Minho soon reached his shoulder, which he had licked before biting down softly.</p><p>Jisung hadn’t expected it, letting out a moan that was a bit more vocal. He strengthened his grasp on Minho’s back, eyes closed and mouth parted open. Minho had started to lightly suck on the area, biting again until a small, red mark had appeared amongst Minho’s teeth marks. Minho examined his masterpiece, “Hope that doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Jisung was needing more and more, whining softly, “I don’t care...I don’t care…” Jisung was exceptionally good at freestyle rapping, but he had lost his train of thought and barely any words came to mind. He just wanted more.</p><p>Minho had other ideas, smirking as he lowered his head down towards Jisung’s chest, glancing at his groin, “Ah, I just kissed you and gave you a hickey, and you’re already this hard. I wonder what’ll happen if I…?” He proceeded to lick a stripe up Jisung’ chest before moving to suck on his right bud and pinching the left bud.</p><p>Jisung had yelped in surprise--he honestly didn’t think Minho would be full of surprises--but decided to just live the moment. He covered his mouth with his fist, moving his head to the side.</p><p>Minho was working his way down quickly, fingers moving down Jisung’s side like feathers, but Jisung wanted to try something before Minho went to his grand finale. Just as Minho started to lift up Jisung’s left thigh, the squirrel boy managed to lift his head up, “Wait...can I try something?”</p><p>Minho put down his leg, sitting up, “Yes, kitty? Anything you want.”</p><p>Jisung got on all fours, looking at Minho with an intentionally seductive face, “I...I wanna try to suck you off…”</p><p>Minho’s eyes widened at Jisung’s idea, his imagination going wild. He could vividly picture the younger’s lip wrapped around his dick, tears decorating the corners of his eyes and himself, taking pictures in all of the right angles…</p><p>Minho was in cloud nine.</p><p>“Go right ahead, bunny. But take your time, and you don’t need to swallow. It probably tastes bad anyways.”</p><p>“I’ll be the judge of that.” And with that, Minho had started to get into position, switching positions with Jisung. He stacked up pillows and got into a comfortable position where he was half lying down and half sitting up.</p><p>Jisung had noticed Minho’s dick was almost parallel to his stomach, arching upwards in an obscene angle, beads of precum leaking out. As he gripped it--oh, it felt so wrong in all the best ways--his hand started slowly pumping up and down, feeling each vein that was visible. Minho groaned, and Jisung felt a sort of feeling of satisfaction. He figured that it was almost the same feeling Minho had a few minutes ago.</p><p>Jisung brought his face closer to the tip, which quickened his heart rate. After a few more pumps, he stopped his hands at the base and started to lick from the shaft up to the tip in slow movements. His tongue had hugged every surface that it could reach, his strokes getting shorter and shorter.</p><p>A few more licks, and Jisung had proceeded to the next step, which proved to be mentally challenging. Damn, it had just been a few hours, and he was about to suck his crush off. He positioned his head above the tip, giving the tip a few more licks before engulfing a portion of it into his mouth.</p><p>Jisung started to suck, slowly at first, but quickening his pace as he grew more and more used to the feeling. He went deeper, the phallic object grazing the top of his mouth. When it reached a certain point, the squirrel boy gagged, and Minho started to panic, “Jisung! Are you alright--aah~”</p><p>Jisung paid no attention, bobbing his head up and down the shaft. Minho was in awe, but was too immersed in the feeling to say much.</p><p>Jisung’s eyes were tearing, but he felt such pleasure in the action that he disregarded Minho’s panic. After a while, Jisung looked up, to be greeted by a phone and a click.</p><p>“You look ethereal, kitty.”</p><p>Jisung kept on going, reveling in Minho’s moans, and then he felt something warm trickle down his throat. Minho started to pull out, but Jisung had already engulfed most of the liquid. Minho had grabbed a tissue, “Spit it out, spit it out…”</p><p>Jisung paused for a moment, before opening his mouth, His tongue had small traces of cum, but most of it was gone. He smiled brightly as Minho asked, “I didn’t think you’d swallow all that. Well, how was it?”</p><p>“You’re right, it tasted pretty bad.” Jisung gave the dancer a quick kiss, “But since it’s you, it tasted amazing.”</p><p>Minho closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip, “Ah fuck, now I’m hard again.” Minho flipped Jisung down into the first position, towering over him, “Now, let’s take care of this down here, shall we?”</p><p>Jisung still needed to process just how fast Minho had flipped him--he hadn’t lost that much weight, had he?--but soon realized what stage three was going to be, “Use the lube or I’ll kill you.”</p><p>Minho grinned as he slipped a pillow under Jisung’s hip to prop his lower body upwards, “You’re talking to the person who panicked when you gagged. I’ll never let you get hurt, I promise.” Minho lifted Jisung’s left leg upwards, exposing the sensitive area, “Besides, going in dry is probably the last thing I’ll do, that shit sounds like it hurts.”</p><p>Minho grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted out a considerable amount of his fingers before pouring a little bit onto Jisung’s hole. Jisung yelped at how cold it felt, realizing how hot his lower area was after everything. </p><p>The dancer rubbed his middle finger in tiny circles over the ring of muscles before pushing in the first digit. He eventually got to the base of his finger, relishing Jisung’s flustered and confused face, “Ahh, it feels weird.”</p><p>“You already looked wrecked, beautiful. What if I…” Minho trailed off, punctuating his sentence by pulling the finger out halfway and then shoving it back in.</p><p>Jisung yelped again in surprise. It was an unknown feeling, and he felt so sensitive to everything that Minho had done. It felt so strange, so new, and so good.</p><p>Minho had picked up the pace, thrusting his finger in and out until he felt the need to add his ring finger. Asking Jisung if he can add the second one, he quickly got a reply and pushed in the second.</p><p>Jisung was biting his fist, creating crescent shaped ridges in his fingers and hand. He didn’t know why, he guessed that it was to distract him from the intense amount of sensitivity that he was experiencing. </p><p>Minho had started to move his fingers sideways, scissoring within Jisung’s hole. It stretched the younger in a way that he never knew possible. Minho later added a third digit, also scissoring and stretching the hole.</p><p>“Smile, baby boy.”</p><p>That was the second picture to bless Minho’s photo album.</p><p>“Mmm, I think you’re stretched enough.” Minho smirked at the mess of a Jisung he had created. The squirrel boy was drooling, tears of pleasure leaking out, “Ready for the grand finale, angel?”</p><p>When Minho didn’t get an answer, he pulled out his fingers, grabbing the lube bottle again, “Sweetheart?”</p><p>Jisung was still immersed into the sea of pleasure and stimulation, “Ah...just do me already,”</p><p>Watching Minho lube his dick up reminded Jisung just how big it felt in his mouth. Now, he was going to have it up the other end and Jisung was, quite frankly, excited. Jisung’s heart raced as he watched the slick liquid travel with Minho’s hand.</p><p>Minho had finished soon, holding up Jisung’s right leg and again. Kissing the inside of Jisung’s thigh, Minho positioned his dick against his hole, giving Jisung a new set of goosebumps. God, here it was. The big moment. Jisung was drowning in euphoria.</p><p>The dancer was sure to start slowly, letting the hole wrap around the tip first. Jisung still couldn’t believe that this large thing was in his mouth moments earlier. It was big in his mouth, sure, but it felt impossible in his ass.</p><p>“Ah, you feel so warm in there, kitten.”</p><p>Jisung was growing impatient, “I...I need m-more--” Minho had granted his wish before he could finish, pushing his dick further in.</p><p>“How’s that? Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>Jisung growled, “If I didn’t want more, I would’ve used my safeword.”</p><p>Minho chuckled, “Alright, alright. I’m just making sure my little baby boy is holding up well.” He pushed further and had soon buried three quarters of his length inside.</p><p>Jisung could feel every movement and every pulse that Minho’s dick radiated. It was such a new sensation that Jisung lost his breath every time there was a slight movement. He was so distracted by the sensation inside that he whimpered when Minho grazed his erection with the tips of his finger, “It’s like a rock. You must really be in euphoria right now, huh?”</p><p>“What do you think?! It’s my first time! Plus, you’re really fucking hot, okay?! Your perfect body, perfect voice, perfect movements, perfect dick, perfect face, dammit! You’ve been sculpted by ten gods, who’s not going to get painfully hard when you’re wrecking them?”</p><p>Minho widened his eyes at the barrage of compliments, his mouth partly slightly in surprise. He leaned his head in, which dug his dick inside more, and whispered into the younger’s ear, “Don’t feel bad, Jisung. I’ve listened to your music. You’re so beautiful and your voice is so lovely, especially when you rap. Ah, I wish I could rap just as fast as you. Your flow is so smooth and your speed is so stupidly fast. You may not have abs, but you have a wonderful frame. If I’m the one sculpted by ten gods, then you’re the one blessed by ten gods.”</p><p>Jisung was lost for words again until Minho changed his tone, turning his voice into a sensual tone, “Ah...it’s so soft down there. How would you feel if I pushed all the way in? How loud would you be if I teased that little sweet spot down there? I think I know where it is. Want to scream for me, baby? Don’t forget that I have neighbors. Would you like them to hear who’s your top?”</p><p>Maybe Jisung wanted to slap Minho. Maybe he liked it, but he was never going to admit it.</p><p>After a barrage of questions, Minho’s dick had successfully been fully buried inside the other. As he gazed upon Jisung’s face, which was decorated with little tears and beads of drool, he smiled, “Didn’t I tell you that it’ll look better when I’m buried down to the hilt inside of you?”</p><p>“Ah, how about a third picture? This would be a lovely moment to capture.” Minho leaned forward to reach for his phone, pressing himself further into the younger, inducing a prelude of little sounds. After a series of pictures, Minho returned the phone to the nightstand, making Jisung moan again.</p><p>Jisung whined as his own dick throbbed. As he reached down to touch it, Minho had grabbed his hand with his own, intertwining his fingers and pressing it into the mattress, “Ah, don’t come just yet. We still have a long way to go, Sungie.”</p><p>If Jisung had a dollar for every time he wanted to hit Minho, he would have enough for a decent meal. But of course, one of his hands was being pinned down and the other hand was busy muffling his sounds.</p><p>Minho thought that the squirrel boy was too precious for anyone. How cute he looked, god, Minho was glad that no one else had seen him like this. The way that his tears leaked out whenever Minho made the slightest movement, the way that his mouth made such lewd sounds even though there was a hand covering it, Minho felt like he was in paradise. He thought that if someone else had seen Jisung like this before he could, well, he wasn’t sure how to feel.</p><p>“Is it alright for me to move?”</p><p>Jisung breathed deeply, trying to control his breathing before saying, “Yes, but go slowly…”</p><p>Minho gave the other a light kiss on the cheek, “Of course, squirrel.”</p><p>Jisung could feel the emptiness as Minho started to pull out, but that feeling was quickly replaced with an impact inside his core topped off with a tinge of pain. But the pain felt nice, it felt addictive. Jisung brought his hand away from his mouth, gripping onto Minho’s toned back as the older thrusted again. And again.</p><p>With every thrust, the interval in between had gotten faster.</p><p>“Minho!”</p><p>Minho had stopped. Of course, it was mainly because their safeword, mint, sounded a lot like his own name. As he started to pull out, Jisung grabbed Minho’s hand, “Wait, no...it felt really nice. I-I don’t know why, but there’s a spot you hit…”</p><p>Minho understood immediately, covering his mouth and looking to the side, his face red and sweaty, “Oh, I hit your prostate.”</p><p>Had Jisung not been aware of that bundle of nerves down there? Minho marveled inJisung’s cuteness and near innocence, his dick half-buried inside. Jisung whined, “Can you...can you hit it again?”</p><p>Minho returned to reality from his daze, smiling sweetly as he returned to his position, “Of course, sweetheart.”</p><p>Minho started pushing back in, trying to find the spot Jisung was talking about. He had become so immersed in the pleasure that he had forgotten where he had hit, but found it immediately, with the help of Jisung’s adorable sounds.</p><p>The older then started to begin his thrusting motions, aiming for that spot. Jisung’s arms had grown weak and his legs were numb from staying in the position for so long. He swore that he could see stars floating around. But he was too tired to want to change positions, and besides, he wanted to stay under Minho. The way he towered over him, his arms grabbing control of his hands, it felt like a dream. And well, now was probably not a good time to change.</p><p>“M-Minho...I want to come…”</p><p>The dancer was panting, “Great timing, I’m also getting really close.”</p><p>His thrusts slowed down to a halt, and Jisung had come seconds before he felt the trickle inside. Of course, it was accompanied with what was probably one of the loudest noises Jisung had made. Jisung was so exhausted and his voice was so dry, but he still managed a clean moan.</p><p>Minho took one more picture, this one at a lower angle. Minho wasn’t exactly a photographer, but he was quite proud of his shot. It showed Jisung’s pretty hole stretched around his dick. The white liquid trickling out from the hole and the white streaks that painted Jisung’s chest was visible alongside Jisung’s lewd face. Minho was about to get hard again, but he didn’t have the energy to do so. His arms were shaking and quite frankly, he was more concerned about Jisung. Jisung’s face was dotted with beads of cum, tears, drool, and sweat. It sounded like a disgusting image, but it looked like heaven on the younger’s face.</p><p>The dancer had four pictures to masturbate off, a cute bottom that needed to get cleaned, and a solved boner.</p><p>It was one hell of a birthday party.</p><p>**==**</p><p>Chan had received a call from Minho. Taking a minute to process himself and what he was about to listen to, he answered the call, “Bang Chan’s in the building, how’s it going?”</p><p>He could hear the distant sound of sizzling as the dancer spoke, “I was just wondering if you needed Jisung to record or anything today.”</p><p>Chan looked at his notebook, where his schedule was jotted down, “Uh, no, he’s already finished all of his parts. Trying to get Changbin to wake up right now so he can record,” Chan smiled, “Why?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing. Just wanted to know.”</p><p>“Of course, of course,” Chan snickered, “Afraid I’ll take your little boyfriend?”</p><p>Minho scoffed playfully, “Not at all. You see, I fucked him so hard last night that my dick is probably engraved inside his--”</p><p>“Please stop. I don’t need to hear your sex story right now. Especially not in front of my salad. I worked hard on this salad!”</p><p>Chan took another bite of his salad, “So, I’m guessing that Jisung is sleeping?”</p><p>“Yup, but it probably won’t be any longer until he--”</p><p>“MINHO! YOU BASTARD, I CAN’T MOVE!”</p><p>Minho sighed as he turned the stove off, “Ah, well, there he is.”</p><p>Chan laughed, “Alright, well, it looks like squirrel boy wants you right now. And I don’t have anything else to say.”</p><p>“IS THAT CHAN ON THE PHONE?! GIVE ME THE PHONE!”</p><p>Chan could hear a frantic shuffle from the other side of the call, “Chan! I don’t have any recordings, right?!”</p><p>“Of course not, dude. You finished them all already.”</p><p>“Thank god! I don’t think I can feel my legs! You see, Minho probably engraved his--”</p><p>Chan was about to lose his appetite, hanging up after interrupting him with a brief, “Bye.”</p><p>Chan kind of wished that he didn’t put bananas in his salad.</p><p>He got another call from Jeongin, “Bang Chan in the building, what do you need?”</p><p>“Did it work?”</p><p>Chan chuckled, “From the looks of it, yes.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. What was it? Hyunjin and Changbin just told me to put it in the punch., but they wouldn’t tell me what it was! They said that they wouldn’t die, and Minho is their friend so I didn’t think that it was poison or anything.”</p><p>“What did they tell you?”</p><p>“Well, they told me that it would move the story on, or something like that. They mentioned something about Jisung? It was kind of unclear.”</p><p>“Ah, well, you can tell that it worked out fine.”</p><p>“Alrighty, thanks Chan!”</p><p>Chan hung up, staring straight down at the salad that laid there innocently.</p><p>He was NOT about to tell Jeongin what an aphrodisiac was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That, quite frankly, was an experience.</p><p>they are not street kids, they are not straight kids, they are not strafe kids, they are stray kids. Stan Stray Kids.</p><p>"Gay."<br/>- Han Jisung</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>